


Separation

by Seajellybaby



Series: The LA Series [6]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seajellybaby/pseuds/Seajellybaby
Summary: The LA Series is my attempt to continue the Luke and Noah story from the finale onward.  I have tried to keep as true to the original show as possible.  I hope you enjoy it.As these stories are part of a series I have rated them all as mature - Just to be safeSlight editing completed April 2020
Relationships: Noah Mayer/Luke Snyder
Series: The LA Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601257
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

He'd lost count of how many hours he'd been watching the apartment block from the coffee shop across the street. It was by far the most boring job anybody had ever paid him to do, but then there were worse things than sitting around drinking coffee all day. He knew! Still, nothing ever happened. The boy left for work in the morning and came home at night. Except for the occasional night out with friends or work colleagues, the kid seemed to keep mostly to himself. He never brought anybody home.

A few times the young director stayed out all night, but on investigation it turned out the kid was a killer workaholic. Once the kid got so drunk his friend from work took him over to his place for the night. But that was just the once. Really, the boy was pretty lonely and miserable, if he was any judge…

Then for two whole days, the boy never exited the apartment. He was there sure enough, but he hadn’t come out in days. Was he sick?

He reported the situation to his employer, but his instructions were to sit firm and report back once there was activity. He called the boy’s place of work and was told, “Sorry, sir. Mr. Mayer has taken some vacation time.”

Then suddenly he saw the dark hair of his mark emerge from the main entrance to the red brick building… only he wasn’t alone.

_Interesting._

Walking in step with him; holding his hand; was a young man with shaggy, dirty-blonde hair. By the looks the two were giving each other, it was pretty obvious they were a couple. And in love too if he wasn’t mistaken…

Well, of all the things he expected might happen, he hadn’t expected this. The boy didn’t look the type, not that he knew what that was.

Of course, he called it in as soon as the specified time allowed, and his ear rang for days from the torrent of hate and abuse that the report resulted in. His employer was less than pleased at the news, calling the blonde anything from “maggot” to “pervert” and threatening all sorts of damnation on the poor kid’s head.

***

Noah felt rocks must have settled in his stomach with a scary permanence. He was sure the anxiety would swallow him whole, but he had no idea how to better it. They knew this moment would come, yet he was still totally unprepared.

“Hey…” Luke was in the process of zipping up his bag when he noticed the total look of devastation on Noah’s face. The taller man stood in the corner, leaning up against the blue striped wallpaper; arms wrapped around himself like a child. “Noah?”

Noah lifted eyes from the carpet, giving Luke a wary look. Luke went straight over to him; sadly hugged him close; allowed lips to lightly brush the side of Noah’s neck. Nothing more, or he would never leave. He whispered in Noah's ear, “I’ll be back as soon as I can…”

“Promise?”

“I promise…” he leaned back to grab that precious eye contact he'd craved so much during Noah's blindness.

_Fuck it!_

He gave in and kissed Noah softly. Didn't breach the lips. Couldn't. “I just have to make sure the Foundation can run without me, check on the neuro wing, and get myself reassigned to Grimaldi Shipping here in LA. A month tops!”

“I wish I could go with you,” Noah sighed. “The thought of being here without you again, even for a minute…”

“Hey, I am expecting a few weekend visits, you hear?”

Noah smiled. “Try stopping me!”

“Well, you had better, mister! Otherwise you know my Mom will hunt you down!” Luke smiled. “I’m going to miss you too, you know? I wish there was some other way, but once this is all sorted then we can be together for good.” Luke’s cell beeped. Reluctantly he broke their embrace to walk over to the dresser; grabbed his phone to read the message. “Cab’s here.”

Noah closed his eyes. Breathed deeply.

They walked to the apartment door together, but before they reached it, Noah grabbed Luke so violently the blonde dropped his bag on the floor. Noah held him tight. “I can’t do it, Luke.”

Luke pulled back; palmed the sides of Noah’s face. “Yes you can. You can because you belong to me and I belong to you. And nothing’s going to change that, ever again, you hear? One month, Noah… Then we will be back together… where we belong… okay?”

Noah sniffed and nodded.

“Can you do me a favor while I’m gone?”

“Anything.”

“Could you unpack all those damn boxes already? I'm tired of tripping on them. Because I _am_ coming back… I like the weather too much not too...”

Noah laughed; eyes glassy. “Okay.”

Luke gave him one final pressed kiss; then he was gone.

Noah stood alone in the quiet. It was minutes before he calmed down enough to make his gloomy journey into work. It was going to be a long day. He dreaded the thought of coming home.

***

Jeez but he hated these LA types! He stared in dismay at some rat of a dog all dressed up in a tutu!

“Who does that?” he muttered to himself.

He was so amazed by the jewel encrusted creature, he almost missed the blonde’s exit from the building. There was a taxi parked right outside, and the driver proceeded to help the kid place his travel bag in the trunk. Pretty boy looked like he was holding back tears. It was obvious the kid was on his way home.

He'd already been told by his employer to follow him… so he did.

***

Noah threw his keys on the coffee table; slammed the door. It had been a pretty grueling day at work. Everything that could go wrong, had gone wrong; and it wasn’t helped by Noah’s general mood. He felt a dark cloud hanging over his head, tried numerous times to shift it, but he had this nagging pain inside that he just couldn’t ignore.

Without switching on the lights, he staggered around the shadowy apartment, not sure what to do with himself. Finally, he leaned his back up against the door and slid down to the floor, pulling his knees up; hugging them close. The emptiness hit him more then it ever had during the days before Luke’s arrival. The absolute lack of Luke’s essence was all he could feel. He tried to stop small moans from escaping his lips; the knees of his trousers going dark with tears.

“Luke,” he said to the walls, “how am I supposed to do this?”

To try and steady himself… maintain his sanity, Noah thought back to Friday. It was both the worst and the best night they’d spent together in Los Angeles.

***

_The fight in the park sent them on a shaky journey home. Neither of them had the strength to talk, even though they both knew the conversation wasn’t over yet. Somehow they both understood this. Instead, the moment they entered the apartment, they headed into Noah's bedroom; silently removed all their soaked clothing._

_Despite the warm weather, being outside in the downpour for so long meant both men stood shivering, naked and wet. Luke turned to open the large built-in closet; removed a white towel from the perfectly folded stack inside. He knelt down on the carpet; started to dry Noah’s feet; then his legs; his torso; his arms. Once standing, he walked slowly around Noah; carefully drying off every bead of water that made its way from Noah’s hair to the small of his back. Every so often during this process, their eyes would make heavy contact; breath shuddering at the sheer eroticism of the act._

_Then it was Noah’s turn. He too used the towel to dry off Luke, sculpting it around every muscle of him, mesmerized by the magnificence of Luke's well-toned body. The relief he felt in the park increased, as he marveled at Luke’s presence. The whole situation with Noah's student adviser ended really badly for them. The feelings that led to Noah's accident had never been fully resolved. Noah was too angry at the time. Luke too afraid. Those unsettled emotions still flowed deep, like a dark undercurrent; threatening their fledgling reunion; causing this issue with Noah's work colleague to be intensified for them both. The fear of what Luke might do in a fit of passion had hit Noah, and the worst memories from their past flashed through his mind; reminding him of the pain; making him feel angry. Mostly that Luke appeared to have learned nothing from the events back in Oakdale._

God, but that feels like a lifetime ago!

_But then, just when Noah was about to lose hope, he felt something different within Luke; something shifted. He could sense the shame and remorse radiating from him. For the first time he believed that Luke really understood. They were both… different. He was confident that Luke truly trusted his love for him and no longer feared his rejection. Luke finally got what Noah always tried to tell him._

_Once dried off, both men instinctively took a step forward; their bodies fusing together. They stood like that for a while, skin on skin; arms wrapped firmly around each other. Hands explored backs; memorizing the feeling, rolling over strong blades and firm muscle. Finally Noah maneuvered Luke to the side of the bed; gently lowered him down; intention clear. Both were hungry for each other. Both were a part of each other. Noah pressed his lips against Luke’s, his tongue claiming; exploring Luke’s mouth. When Noah came up for air he whispered, “I’m sorry."_

_"Me too."_

_"I'm still so in love with you…”_

_Luke smiled in relieved response, pulling Noah’s face down to meet his in another burning kiss._

_The scent of Luke was enough to make Noah want to throw himself on him in pure abandonment of lust, but instead he breathed deeply; kissed Luke’s face along the hairline of damp blonde waves; once on each eyelid. At that, Luke quickly rolled them over. Noah found himself lying back on the bed with Luke above him. A subterranean quiver ran through the warm flesh of Noah’s thighs. Luke, now kissing him up his neck, uttered a small sound; a slight moan that caused a similar quiver to dart through Noah’s belly._

_Movement sent them on their sides, mouth on mouth; the length of Luke’s body pressing into Noah’s. He was aware only of the heat of Luke… burning like fever; palms_ _hot where they explored Noah’s chest. “I can feel your heart.”_

_“Tell me if it stops…” Noah whispered and Luke let out a small breathy laugh at the corny movie-like response._

_Luke’s hands tightened on his chest. Noah felt him relax, opening legs to him. A hand floated up from the dark and lay along his cheek, gentle… tender…. Luke kept it there as Noah took him, laid open in trust; his other hand held firm on Noah’s beating heart. Noah moved slowly, deeply, and when he felt Luke quiver he thought, "Mine." When Noah finally cried out, he shuddered in Luke’s arms, pressing his forehead hard against Luke's, trusting Luke with that moment when his strength turned so suddenly to helplessness._

_Noah felt more drunk then ever before. Not groggy or sleepy though; alive to everything. He could smell his own sweat. He could smell Luke’s. He closed his eyes and breathed; tightening his grip on Luke’s shoulders as they lay in the aftermath of their love making… both of them wrapped in unity._ _More then an hour passed before Noah spoke. “I want you to know that I never once regretted meeting you.”_

_“Noah…” But Noah cut him off by placing a finger on his lips, which Luke kissed softly._

_“That moment… the moment I told you about… when I wished I’d never met you? It lasted only a second and… I hated myself for ever thinking it.”_

_Luke rolled over onto his elbow; kissed Noah._

_Noah continued as they stared at each other, Luke playing with his hair. “If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be here right now… I’d be fighting some war, terrified that my unit… that my father… would find out the truth about me… Hiding myself. But instead, I’m actually here! In LA! And I’m a director! I’m living my dream and it’s all because of you."_

_“I can’t take all the credit, you know… You were the one that stood up to him.”_

_“Yes, but you were the one who gave me the courage too. So… I… I need you to know that, even if we’d never found our way back to each other…” his voice stuck suddenly, “god that’s a terrifying thought, but even then… I’d always be grateful for my time with you… I’m grateful for every single second I get to spend with you.”_

_“I love you too, Noah,” Luke replied, “and there’s something I need to say too.”_

_Noah nodded._

_“About Oliver…” Noah shifted uncomfortably but Luke continued. “If you can be so understanding about Reid, then I can understand about Oliver, okay?”_

_Noah sighed with relief. “Okay.”_

_“I’m not finished…”_

_“Go on…”_

_“I was never fair to you back then… because… it was like I resented… it was like I judged you for things you hadn’t even done yet. For things I believed were inevitable, you know? Because why would you choose me? Why would this amazing person,” at that he slowly rubbed his hand down the side of Noah’s face, his brown eyes studying every part of it, "want to spend the rest of his life with me? And the truth is… you never gave me any reason to doubt your love for me. It was just my own stupid insecurities getting in the way.”_

_“It’s over now.”_

_“Yes, but I need to say… I’m sorry, Noah… I’m so sorry for everything... I was a spoiled brat and you deserved better from me.”_

_"Are you kidding? I received so much from you, Luke! You gave me love, confidence… a family! You made me feel safe for the first time in my whole life. You helped me realize I could be myself. You were there throughout the blindness… despite how I treated you. I love you so much...”_

_“I love you too. I wish we could stay like this forever.” Luke settled down in the crook of Noah’s arm, moving his hand to rest on his chest._ _Noah waited. Luke seemed to be considering something. After a few minutes Luke said, “I’m flying back on Monday morning.”_

_Noah felt like he had just swallowed glass._

_“I have to go back, but it won’t be for long, okay? This is where I want to be… right here with you… and I’ll spend every waking hour working at getting back to you. Do you believe me?”_

_“Always.”_

***

Noah’s thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. He struggled to squeeze it out from the pocket of his trousers. “Come on dammit!” At last it popped out. He glanced quickly at the caller ID before answering. “Lily, hi!”

“Noah! It’s so good to hear your voice, honey! How are you?”

“I’m okay thanks,” he tried to hide the pain in his voice, “and you? How is everybody? Holden? The kids?”

“We’re all good! All looking forward to a visit from you soon! Long overdue don’t you think? We all miss you, you know? Especially the kids.”

“I miss you too.”

“Anyway, I was wondering if Luke was around? I really need to talk to him.”

“What?” It took Noah a few moments to process what she said.

“Luke? You know, my son? The guy you’ve been keeping prisoner in your apartment?” She laughed slightly.

Noah on the other hand felt the walls closing in on him. “Um, Lily, Luke left for Oakdale this morning…”

Lily faltered. “What? I mean… are you sure?”

“You haven’t seen him yet?”

“No, I’ve been trying his phone for hours, but all I get is voicemail. I thought he may have decided to stay with you for another day…”

Noah felt the floor drop from under him. That bad feeling he'd been carrying around was beginning to feel like small explosions going off somewhere deep inside him. “He left this morning… Lily… I… It was weird that he hadn’t called, you know? After everything… But I figured he may have had some issues being back in Oakdale and needed some time…” And then more to himself he muttered, “Oh, my god! Where is he?”

His damp eyes scanned the apartment, the place feeling like a tomb. He ran one shaky hand through his hair.

Both he and Lily were silent for a while as the shock of what this could mean sank in. Finally, Lily said, “Okay look, Noah, I’m sure there’s a rational explanation for this. What did he say before he left? I mean… how did he seem?”

“He was sad. We both were, you know? But, I mean, he was fine. He was handling the whole thing better than I was.”

He knew that Lily would be worried at this, knowing that it was totally out of character for Luke not to visit his family first thing on his arrival, but still she said, “You know, he probably stopped by GS first and got caught up in the frenzy… I mean, he’s been gone a while and there was only so much he could do from your apartment in LA.”

“I guess…” Noah was not convinced.

“Don’t worry, sweetie… I’m sure he’s just tackling that pile of paperwork on his desk and he’s most likely lost track of time. I’ll call GS now to find out if he’s there, okay? And I’ll call you right back.”

“Okay…” And that’s all he could get out. His voice was strangled with panic. Something was wrong. He knew it! He had known it all day, but he’d chalked the feeling up to Luke’s departure. He now realized it was much, much more than that...

****

Boy but the kid was a fighter!

He thought there would be nothing to it. Just grab him and go. But the kid had fought him tooth and nail, and he was still holding an ice bag over a black eye as he drove. He thought maybe a rib was cracked too.

_Damn!_

Now, as he headed east to pick up his employer at the specified location, he was getting more than a little irritated by the profanity being issued from within the trunk of the BMW.

***

It didn’t occur to him to switch on the lights. Once he realized Lily was no longer on the phone he wondered around in a haze, feeling useless. He tried Luke’s number and, as it rang, said a silent mantra over and over, “Pick up, pick up, pick up…”

“Hi, this is Luke Snyder. Thank you for your call, but I’m busy right now…”

_God, oh god!_

Somehow he ended up in the bedroom, where he spotted the shirt Luke had slept in. It lay discarded in the laundry basket. Almost reverently he picked it up; held it to his face and breathed in the remainder of Luke’s scent. 

He jumped when his phone started to ring. Checking the display, he almost died with relief. “Oh my god, Luke! Where are you? I’ve been worried sick!”

“Hello, son.”

_No, no, no, no, no!_

Noah’s legs buckled out from under him. He collapsed in a heap on the floor; Luke’s shirt clutched to his stomach; the phone glued to his ear. The entire room began spinning, but he managed to choke, “Where is he?”

“Is that any way to greet your father, son? I thought I taught you better manners...”

“Please... Please…” He gasped; trying not to lose it. He _had_ to hold it together. His father had just called him on Luke’s phone!

“Where’s Luke, Dad? Please…”

_How did he get out of prison?_

“The filth is fine and will remain fine so long as you behave, understood?”

“Yes. Yes, anything...”

“Do you have a pen and paper?”

Noah scrambled for the bedside table; felt a stab when he spotted the strip of photos he and Luke had taken in the booth only the day before. In the back of his mind he noted that Luke had torn off three of the picture squares to take with him. He quickly grabbed a pen and pad, saying a silent prayer of thanks that his boyfriend was in the habit of writing in bed. “Okay I’m ready…” He wrote down the address his father gave him in an unstable scrawl.

“Understand, son, you come alone and you tell no one!"

“Don’t hurt him, Dad. Please...”

“Just get here!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey mister? Mister?”

It took Noah a while to realize the cab had stopped and the driver was talking to him. His ears were ringing; he felt like throwing up.

“Are you sure this is where you want me to drop you?” the driver asked incredulously, peering out the windscreen at the dark and derelict building ahead of them.

From what could be seen via the pool of light from the car’s headlamps, most if not all of the windows in the old apartment block were broken; weeds growing high around the perimeter of the property. The place had definitely seen better days.

Noah didn’t respond. He couldn’t. He was literally keeping himself together by a thread of cotton. Instead, he paid the driver and climbed out of the car; holding the roof briefly to find his footing on rubber legs.

“Do you want me to wait?” the driver asked concerned.

Noah shook his head, his gaze never leaving the sinister looking building. He removed his hand so the cab could drive off; followed his father’s instructions and heading around to the back of the property.

Rubbish, glass and debris lay scattered everywhere, causing Noah to trip up once or twice. But then he wasn’t really watching his footing, his eyes searched for one thing, for one person only…

_Luke!_

Just then his phone rang; piercing the quiet and making him jump. He checked the display; saw that it was Lily. She'd been calling every ten minutes since he left the apartment, but he couldn’t risk talking to her. His father’s instructions were clear. Besides, he knew what she would say. Luke wasn’t at Grimaldi Shipping headquarters because he was right here. He was here, somewhere in this building, and so was Noah's father.

With trepidation Noah turned the phoned to mute.

It didn’t take him long to find the basement door. It was the only part of the building emitting a soft glow. Ignoring the “CONDEMNED DO NOT ENTER” sign, he pushed open the door. It squeaked loudly making him cringe. Not that he had the element of surprise anyway… his father knew he was coming.

Steep steps led from the heavy iron door down under the building; the light growing brighter the further he descended. Finally the last step opened out into a large basement space filled with old discarded furniture and boxes. The place had a musty smell and he was sure he caught the aroma of something long dead. Parts of the old ceiling tiles were peeling off where water had leaked through over the years; the sounds of dripping echoed throughout. Pipes and wires crisscrossed the walls. He followed them to the end of the room, where he spotted a hefty wire meshed box. It was of the sort put in place to prevent unqualified persons from reaching the main electricity supplies. Noah wondered briefly how his father had managed to get the lights working.

It was only as Noah moved cautiously closer that he saw him, secured within the wire caging and lying front down on a dirty camp bed. One arm and one leg dangled inertly off the side; Luke's head was turned in Noah’s direction. His eyes were closed.

_He's dead!_

“Luke!” Noah yelled as he ran up to the caging. “Luke, oh, my god! Luke, can you hear me?”

His fingers hooked into the wire meshing of the cage gate. He noticed it was securely fastened with a giant padlock. He shook at it, praying for a weak spot and then, realizing there wasn’t one, flew at the cage in a wild panic and rage. Loud grunts and moans of frustration and fear escaped his lips as he pushed and pulled on the entrance, willing it to open.

“Please,” he screamed over and over, “please, please, please!”

It wouldn’t budge.

Eventually he stood back, wide eyes scanning the wire wall in front of him, staring at this conundrum. He was completely out of breath and the worry he felt at Luke’s apparently lifeless body was consuming him. He knelt down on the floor as close to Luke’s head as he could get. He watched him intently, desperate for any movement, a twitch or a sign of breath.

“Luke, please move, baby… If you can hear me, please… move just a bit.”

But there was nothing; the tears falling down Noah's face blurring his vision. He felt completely exhausted, lost and helpless; right hand holding onto the wire meshing, desperate to touch him.

“Please be okay…”

***

Lily was bordering on hysterical now.

Just as she’d hung up the phone again, Holden burst through the front door, a look of horror on his face, “Lily!”

“Holden! Oh, Holden, thank god you’re here! Luke’s missing!”

A frown crossed Holden’s brow, “Since when?”

“We’re not sure, I just checked with GS and he didn’t show up for work today. Noah told me he left for his flight this morning as planned, but he hasn’t heard from Luke since then. And now I can’t reach Noah either!”

The look on Holden’s face caused her to pause.

“What is it?” she trembled.

He glanced up at her with terrified eyes. “I had a call a few minutes ago. It was the FBI. They wanted Noah’s new phone number…”

“Noah, why?”

“They wanted to warn him… Winston Mayer escaped last night. He’s on the run.”

Both of Lily’s hands went up to her face and instantly she knew, without a shadow of doubt, where the Colonel headed the first chance he got… to Noah and subsequently to Luke. Quickly she dialed Noah’s phone again, but she already knew there would be no answer.

***

Noah stood with his back to Luke; subconsciously shielding him. He glared across the basement, his blue eyes locked with those of his father, a person he had hoped never to see again. Standing next to the Colonel in a smart black suit, was a large burly looking man with a black eye.

“One of his henchmen.” Noah thought in disgust.

The African American approached him; promptly patted him down. He removing the contents of Noah's pockets; including his phone. He looked familiar, but Noah wasn’t sure from where.

After a few minutes his father crossed the space between them and, to Noah’s shock, threw his arms around him in a tight hug.

Noah flinched; his hands hung at his side. He didn’t move.

Finally his father pulled back; put a hand on each of Noah’s shoulders, studying him before saying, “I’ve missed you, son. You look good!”

“Dad…”

“I’ve waited a long time for this, Noah,” his father quickly interrupted; started pacing around in small circles as he spoke. “I had to bring the date up a little, when I heard that this worm had squirmed his way back into your life.”

The older man motioned with his head in Luke’s general direction. Noah could feel anger boiling up deep inside him.

“You were doing so well, my son! You _know_ I never really approved of this career choice of yours, but you seem to be good at it and you seem to have taken it seriously. I was proud to hear about that!” He stopped pacing suddenly; stared straight at Noah; grey eyes searing into him. “So why? You finally got yourself out from under this one’s spell and then you fall right back into it again! Why?”

Noah was stunned! He had no idea what to do… How was this possible? How could his father actually be standing in front of him? This was a nightmare! It just _had_ to be!

“But, no matter, we won’t let it come between us again, will we?” The Colonel’s mood changed from anger to contentment so quickly it made Noah feel disorientated; put him even more on edge. Winston patted Noah’s shoulder. “The arrangements were already made, so I thought it really didn’t matter if we were a little earlier then originally planned.”

“Early for what?” Noah had to maintain his calm. He knew how unstable his father could be. He had personal experience of it! And from what he could tell, his father seemed to have fallen even deeper into his own world of disillusionment. Noah knew that any wrong move on his part could mean death for Luke.

“If he’s not already dead,” a pitiless voice said from somewhere deep inside him.

_No! No! Don't go there! Luke is fine. He has to be!_

“You and me, Noah!” his father replied as though it were obvious. “It’s time for us to end this feud... We are going to leave this place, my son. We are going to go far away, where we can be together, forever…”

Noah’s heart dropped to his shoes as he tried to keep his voice level, “Okay, okay, Dad. Anything you want. I’ll go with you but… but please… just please let Luke go.”

His father snorted with disdain. “This waste of space will survive, Noah, as long as you come with me quietly.”

Every bad word about Luke that streamed from his father’s mouth was like a punch in Noah’s gut. But he couldn’t rise to it. He couldn’t do anything to anger the Colonel. There was no telling what the man would do. But Noah also couldn’t just stand there! He had to at least try to help Luke. “I’ll come with you Dad, but on one condition…”

“You are in no position to be handing me conditions!”

Again the sudden switch to rage. Noah was nervous at this, but he persevered, taking the chance. “I want you to let me in there to check on Luke first. Otherwise I’m not going.”

The Colonel looked as though he was going to refuse, but then seemed to change his mind. “Unlock it Joshua…”

As soon as the lock was removed Noah bolted through the gate, flinging it hard so that it bounced back with a loud bang; playing on his already frazzled nerves. He knelt down next the cot; pushed the blonde hair back from Luke’s face. Luke felt warm. Noah sighed with relief.

“Thank god!"

Until he noticed that Luke was more than warm, he was boiling and sticky with sweat.

“Luke?” Nothing, no response. “What’s wrong with him?” Noah asked, turning to his father while still holding his hand on Luke’s forehead. “He’s burning up! What have you done?” He could no longer keep the anger out of his voice.

“It’s his fault!” Was the response. “He attacked me! I really didn’t have any choice. Lucky for him it’s just a flesh wound. I’m trained to miss the vital organs… if required...”

At that Noah felt his entire being start to shake. Filled with dread, he gently lifted and heaved Luke onto his back. He gasped loudly in horror at the blood soaked sheets Luke’s body had been hiding from sight.

“No!” he cried in anguish, placing his hands and face on Luke’s cheeks, “No, please, Luke? Luke?” He pulled Luke’s shirt up; exposed the large gash in his side where the knife had pierced him. “Oh, no! Shit! Shit! No!”

Tears streamed down his face; his hands feeling like butter. But by some grace his military upbringing clicked in. Shuddering, he tore a long strip from the bed sheet and wrapped it tightly around Luke’s torso as best he could, praying it would be enough to stem the bleeding.

“It’s okay, you’re going to be okay,” he whispered in Luke’s ear while he tied the sheets together, hoping that Luke could at least hear him. “I’m here... I’m going to take care of you…”

Two huge hands gripped him from behind as Joshua pulled him back and away from Luke.

“No, no! Let go of me!” He tried to cling to the cage entrance. “Luke! Luke!”

***

Once Joshua secured him, kicking and screaming, into the front seat of the car, Noah watched in dismay as they carried Luke out together; threw him heavily into the trunk; Luke’s body making a loud thump in the back.

Noah turned quickly to his father as he climbed into the driver’s seat, while Joshua got in the rear. “Why are you taking Luke?”

“Insurance,” he replied coldly.

“I’m coming with you, aren’t I? You don’t need him!”

“Once we are out of the city we’ll drop him off.”

Noah studied him, trying to gauge him.

“Okay,” Noah reasoned eventually. “Okay…” It was difficult to think. “If you have to bring him... could you… could you at least put him in the back seat? Please, Dad?”

“That maggot is not riding up front with me! I’m getting tired of you, Noah! You are to obey my orders and shut up right now, or I’ll end him, you hear?”

Noah fought back the tears and replied. “Yes, sir.”

***

They drove for more than an hour through the busy lamp lit streets of LA. All Noah could think about was Luke suffering in the trunk of the car. He looked down and noticed that his hands were stained with Luke’s blood.

_Luke’s blood!_

His brain still didn’t want to comprehend the reality of their situation. He threw his head back; sent silent messages of courage to Luke, hoping he would receive them.

Periodically, when he could no longer ignore the absolute terror he felt for Luke, he would try again to convince his father to drop Luke off somewhere. Noah desperately wanted to check on him. But each time he asked it seemed to anger the Colonel more and more, and Noah didn’t know how hard he could push.

Occasionally, Noah would glance over his shoulder; catch the dark eyes of the silent man in the back seat. Eventually, something clicked into place and he said, “I’ve seen you before...”

The man said nothing.

“A few times at Cafe Latte across the street… and that was you at the pier yesterday… wasn’t it? You’ve been following me…”

Still nothing.

“That’s your job? To follow me around?”

The large man shrugged slightly and Noah’s father said, “Joshua has been following you for quite some time now.”

Noah turned to him, streams of cold running through his blood, “How long?”

“I’ve had somebody follow you since I heard you lost your sight. I wanted to check on you.” Winston looked over; smiled at him in a loving way that made those same streams turn to ice. “Joshua has been looking over you since you arrived in Los Angeles.”

Noah said nothing, just shook his head. Two years! His father had had him followed for two whole years!

***

Luke could hear a sweet voice like a lullaby somewhere in the distance. He wanted to be near that voice, knowing it could help him feel better, so he fought his way through the darkness, following the melodic sound. Luke was at last able to open his heavy eyelids. He suffered a minor freak out when all he saw was more darkness, but then he remembered. He felt the motion, and he realized he must be back in the trunk of the silver BMW. He felt like he was on fire, and the calming voice he had heard seemed to have stopped. His heart cried out in pain at the loss of it.

A piercing throb ran down the side of his body. He tentatively felt the makeshift bandage around his waist, wincing as his fingers found the wound. Well… at least it seemed the Colonel wanted him alive… for now.

He suddenly recalled that his attempt to neutralize the Colonel had gone horribly wrong. The instant he realized Colonel Mayer was behind the abduction, Luke knew he was going to be used to bait Noah. He couldn’t let that happen. He knew the Colonel was far more equipped for a fight than he, but at that moment all that mattered was keeping Noah safe. He hadn’t even seen the knife.

He was just wondering how long he’d been out for, when he heard the beautiful voice again. Only this time, instead of the peace it brought him before, all he felt was dread when his conscious mind recognized the suppressed alarm in the tone.

“Dad,” the voice was cautious, fearful, “where are we going?”

“Noah!” Luke tried to call out but his throat was so dry nothing happened. He could feel panic quickly building. Noah was in the car!

His Noah!

Noah was in the car with his psycho father!

“We’re going to a better place, son.”

“What does that mean Dad?”

“Do you remember when you were nine? We went fishing at that cabin up at Big Bear Lake? We had a really good time. Do you remember?”

“Yes. Is that where we’re going? The cabin?”

“Yes, Noah. That’s where we end things. That’s where we’ll finally be together.”

Luke felt his heart freeze. It had suddenly become difficult to breathe as the colonel's plan became sickeningly clearer. 

“Okay, but Dad, we’re almost out of LA now so… do you think we could just drop Luke off? Please, Dad. You don’t need him.” And then quickly, trying to placate him. “ _We_ don’t need him.”

The Colonel must have believed, or have wanted to believe, Noah. After a few minutes he said, “There’s a roadside motel coming up in about ten minutes. We’ll leave him there.”

Luke’s last thoughts before weakness and alarm claimed him again were, “Hell no! No freaking way! Not while I still have breath in this body!”


	3. Chapter 3

The FBI officers were both busy on their phones. Holden was struck by how fast they arrived. He thought they must already have been stationed in Oakdale, perhaps expecting the colonel to show up one day. It was obvious they hadn’t known about Noah’s move to Los Angeles.

Holden had his arm around Lily; could feel her shaking with shock. Finally one of the agents hung up; walked over to them.

“I can’t believe the FBI let him get away _again_!” Holden said, before he could help himself.

“Apologies, Mr Snyder. I realize this is very upsetting. We had informant information that Colonel Mayer might be planning an escape. It's possible he was planning this for years. It looks as though he had inside help.”

“Someone in the psych hospital?”

The agent nodded, “We’re not sure who yet, but it’s the only way he could have escaped from there. All staff have been taken in for questioning.”

“And the boys?” Lily asked.

“Sorry ma’am, we don’t know where they are. We have it confirmed that your son never made his flight, and Mr Mayer’s apartment was completely empty, except for...”

“What?” Holden pressed. “What is it?”

“One of our agents found an address for an abandoned building east of the city.”

“And…”

“The building was empty on arrival, but there were signs of recent activity in the basement area.”

“What kind of signs?”

The agent hesitated before continuing. “I’m sorry to have to tell you, but the local police found a large amount of blood at the scene.”

Holden caught Lily as she buckled.

***

It only took Joshua ten minutes to book a room at the Worlds Inn, but to Noah if felt like a lifetime. He was sweating with worry; it ran down the sides of his face as he waited for the large man to return from the reception office.

He jerked up as soon as he saw Joshua making his way back to the car; looked over to his father expectantly. His right hand was cuffed to the door. He jiggled it in the hopes it would spur his father into unlocking him. But his father ignored him to step out the car and pop the trunk.

Noah turned around as much as he could; watched anxiously through the back window as his father said something to Joshua.

“Is he okay?” he yelled. “Is he alive?”

But, yet again, they ignored him.

The bigger man walked over to the closest of the motel rooms; unlocked the door, propping it open with a chair from inside. He returned immediately to Noah’s father; helped him lift Luke roughly from the car. They carried him quickly through the door, using the nightly shadows as cover. Noah saw the light go on only once they had hidden Luke inside. Then Joshua returned to the car; removed a small travel bag from the trunk before slamming it closed; returning back inside.

Noah’s heart beat a mile a minute. All he could hear was Luke’s voice from just that very morning saying “…we will be… together…”

It was taking every ounce of his strength to maintain his composure. All he wanted to do was crumble in a sobbing mess, but getting Luke safe was vital. He absolutely _had_ to hold it together. He began to fear that he would never be let out; that they would drive off to the cabin before he could check on Luke. He made small chocking sounds in an effort to prevent himself from hyperventilating.

Finally, after several minutes of hell, Joshua appeared like a shadow. He opened the passenger door and released Noah from the handcuffs. “Your father has decided to shower and…”

But Noah wasn’t listening, as soon as the cuffs fell away he pushed harshly past the man and darted into the motel room.

He found Luke lying on the bed. He looked terrible. He dripped with sweat. What had once been beautifully suntanned skin, was now as pale as the sheets. Noah sat by him; took hold of one of his hands while the other felt Luke's forehead. He noticed, with some relief, that Luke’s temperature seemed to have come down slightly. Gently he leaned over; kissed Luke's cheek, sniffing back the tears.

"I'm here."

***

He woke up as soon as he sensed Noah near him. Noah’s face came into view; Luke watched him try to smile.

“Hey…” Noah comforted calmly; rubbed his thumb on Luke’s temple. His shaky voice portrayed his true state of mind. “It’s _so_ good to see your beautiful eyes.” He leaned in to kiss Luke softly on the mouth. “I’ve been so worried about you. How are you feeling?”

“Noah… your Dad…”

“Shh… I know… here…” Noah opened a water bottle from the side of the bed; held up Luke’s head softly so he could drink thirstily from it. Luke spattered as he drank too quickly, wanting to speak to Noah. “Slowly, slowly!” Noah instructed; returning the bottle to the night stand.

“I’m not letting you... leave without me,” Luke rasped with determination as soon as he could. It hurt to talk. He lifted his other hand to join the two already clasped together, trying to hold on to Noah as much as possible.

“You heard.” Noah stated and Luke nodded faintly in response.

“He’s… He’s…” Luke was desperate to fight, but he was still too weak.

“Rest… It’s all okay.” Noah squeezed his hand. “Please, just relax… Don’t try to talk. Once we’ve been gone for half an hour, my father will let me call for help. Somebody will come and find you.”

Luke shook his head wildly in negation, frustration boiling up inside of him. How could he stop this? How was he supposed to stop this when he could scarcely move?

Noah’s father picked that moment to emerge from the bathroom dressed smartly in full military uniform. Both of them gasped; gripped hands even tighter. Luke felt like he was being strangled.

“We’re leaving now.” the colonel gestured to Joshua. Luke’s entire body went tense with fear.

“Just give me five minutes…” Noah begged. The colonel looked at him with annoyance. “I _am_ going with you Dad, okay?” An understanding passed between father and son. “Please… just five minutes!”

To Luke’s surprise, the Colonel nodded; stepped outside the room. Joshua remained standing by the open doorway.

Luke knew his eyes portrayed his horror. Noah turned back to him and uttered, “It’s going to be all right.”

“No… no it’s not, Noah! Please…” he paused so that he could cough; flinching at the pain. “Please don’t go with him. Stay here with me!”

“I have to go…” Noah looked down at their hands; linked together for the last time.

Realization hit Luke. “You know, don’t you? You know what he's planning…”

“Yes.” Noah replied quickly, before Luke could voice the chilling truth they had both come to understand.

Despite the fact that Noah tried to hide it, Luke could see how frightened he really was. Being witness to Noah's fear was bad enough, but a million times worse was what Luke saw accompanying that fear… resignation.

“You’re not going to fight this, are you?” Luke stammered in horror and disbelief.

Noah said nothing, just lifted his eyes to Luke's; communicated everything in that look.

“No,” Luke shouted as loudly as his body would let him, not caring if it hurt, “I won’t let you! I won’t!”

“Please, Luke…” Noah begged steadily, as the tears fell once more. He was so outwardly calm it only served to unsettle Luke further.

“Don’t do this!” Luke squeezed Noah's hands even tighter, half pulling them against his chest.

“Luke…”

“I’m so scared! I’m so scared, Noah! I can’t do this again! Please… please don’t make me go through losing you again! You promised… no more running… remember?”

“This is different…”

“How is it different?”

“This is about your life!” Noah stated louder.

“And what about _your_ life?”

Noah leaned in; pressed his cheek against Luke’s so he could whisper in Luke's ear, “This _is_ different… I won’t let him hurt you anymore. I won't let him kill you just to get to me. I’m _so_ sorry… I’ll love you forever… Our loves forever...” Noah's kiss was sweet, soft and terrifyingly final. He rubbed their tear stained cheeks together a few times before walking away.

Luke tried to hold onto Noah's hand but he knew he wasn’t strong enough; so did Noah. Luke’s arms dropped like a rag doll as soon as contact was lost. He felt his soul burning in desperation. “Noah, no! No! Noah, I love you! Don’t do this, please! You don't have to do this!”

When he tried to get up, Joshua held him down. But it was unnecessary. He was completely devoid of energy; spots swirled before his eyes as he fought and begged. “Stop! Let go of me! Let go! Noah, you promised!”

He gasped through the weeping; screamed Noah's name; fought his bodies desire to pass out. Eventually, grabbing at any hope he could, he appealed directly to Joshua. “Why are you doing this? Don’t you understand? He’s not taking Noah so that they can _be_ together… he’s taking Noah so that they can…” his voice caught, “… so that they can _die_ together!” He saw something in Joshua’s expression that spurred him on. “His father's going to kill him! He’s going to kill them both! Can’t you see that?”

And with that, the darkness took him.

***

As he walked away from Luke, Noah’s feet felt like lead. The absolute agony in Luke’s pleading voice dug ditches in his gut. It took everything he had not to run back in the room to comfort him. As soon as he was outside he climbed quickly into the car, slamming the door; putting both hands over his ears to drown out the screams.

He uttered whispered platitudes over and over, thinking how much he wished he’d just let Luke leave that day a month ago! How much he wished he hadn’t reignited their love for each other. Luke would be so much better off; safe and sound in Oakdale with his family. The thought of what he was doing, of what his death would mean for Luke, physically tore at his soul; but he knew it was the right thing. If he stayed, if he fought his father, they would both die. And that was out of the question!

He looked up as his father returned to the car, Joshua in tow. Saying nothing, the colonel started the engine. They drove off to play out the fantasy Winston had created for them.

Life was being so incredibly unfair… to make him leave Luke, just when he had found him again.

***

He had a heart. He knew he could be a right son of a bitch sometimes, but he also knew he had a heart!

He'd watched the kid for a year now after all... It would be completely inhuman if he didn't feel some affinity toward him. In fact, from what he had witnessed, Noah was a pretty decent guy. He was the kind of kid any man would be proud to call his own. Unless, of course, you were a crazy, homicidal, homophobic, control freak of an ex-army colonel!

He's even enjoyed watching the young couple kiss and cuddle their way around town. There was a sweetness about them that was just too irresistible, even for a bastard like himself.

So, he felt for them…

He did!

If he had known what a maniac Mayor was, he'd never have accepted the job. He was willing to do just about anything if you paid him well enough… But murder? Leave him out of it! Having to stand by and witness the Luke kid’s stabbing was bad enough. He never saw a man look as cold as his employer had as he’d withdrawn that knife. Mayer seemed to get some perverse enjoyment out of watching the kid in pain.

He sat in contemplative silence as they continued the strained drive toward Big Bear Lake, his eyes regularly moving from father to son.

***

The flight to Los Angeles was sheer hell. The moment they heard about the blood in the basement, there was nothing that would have prevented Holden and Lily from leaving Oakdale. They were silent throughout most of the flight, both lost in their thoughts; hands clenched tightly together. Both were terrified for the two boys they loved so much.


	4. Chapter 4

The cabin looked exactly as Noah remembered it. It was strange to think of those good memories with his father. With Luke's help, he'd painfully come to accept that the man with him now was no longer the man from his childhood. Somewhere along the way, the colonel’s mind had become warped and confused. If it wasn’t for all the pain he’d inflicted on Luke, Noah could almost feel sorry for him.

He entered the cabin, noting the fireplace where they had roasted marshmallows and the kitchen, where his father had taught him how to gut and cook the fish they caught during the day. He was sure the small and rustic wooden table and chair set was the exact one from those days so long ago.

Staring back out the kitchen window, he saw his father giving further instructions to Joshua. The large henchman climbed back into the BMW and drove away. They would no longer need the car after all. At that thought, Noah promptly ran over to the kitchen sink and threw up; whole body shaking as he retched. When he turned around, wiping his mouth on his arm, he saw his father watching him from the door.

“Take a seat, son.” Winston moved one of the chairs out from under the table; placed it in the center of the room, facing the sink.

Noah was too tired to argue anymore.

He just wanted it done!

He just wanted it over with!

Luke was safe. Joshua called the police to let them know where he was and that was all that mattered. Noah sat down immediately, avoiding his father's stern gaze.

“I’ve asked myself a thousand times why my son would betray me. Why he would call the police on his own father.”

Noah looked up; noticed a length of rope in his father’s hands. “I wasn’t trying to betray you Dad… I was trying to help you.”

“I needed to escape, Noah! I needed to get away! And I needed my son to come with me!”

“To where Dad? Where would we have gone? It wouldn’t have changed anything. I’d still have been gay... and you’d still have been sick.”

His father moved behind him. Noah didn’t put up a fight as he was securely fastened to the chair. There was no point. His father would never stop. Whatever happened, it would all end tonight. His heart burned with the loss of it all.

“I’m sorry about the rope, son, but I need to make sure you stay with me.” He left out the front door; returning moments later with a gas can; proceeded to douse the wooden walls of the cabin with fuel.

Noah make small noises of fright when he realized the ultimate fate his father had planned for them. He tried to remain collected, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult.

***

“Fresh towels?” she knocked again. Still no answer. Strange.

She was told the man was newly checked in. Of course, she received a stern warning when the manager when he discovered she hadn’t finished prepping all the rooms that morning.

_Damn, one day he'll fire my ass for sure!_

She tried one more knock, then unlocked the door. She would forever remember the scream of horror she released on finding the bloody body on the bed!

***

Luke woke up in the back of an ambulance. His strength had somewhat returned now that the paramedics had stitched him up; antibiotics and painkillers kicking in. He felt a little bit more like the old Luke. They told him it was a flesh wound, but he definitely needed hospital admittance. Luke simply refused; continued to ask what the hell was keeping the police.

As soon he heard the sirens, he jumped out the ambulance and hurried to tell the police about the cabin and Big Bear Lake. Of course, they tried to leave him behind. But after he insisted, “Either you take me along with you or I hot-wire a car!” the deputy had thought it best they take him along.

During the drive, they were informed the Colonel had kept his promise to Noah; had reported Luke’s location. Luke was relieved that at least they should arrive at the cabin sooner than the Colonel would have originally calculated. Maybe this would buy them some time. He made a mental note to send the motel cleaner a thank you gift. That was only if they somehow managed to survive the night!

They drove at breakneck speed; siren’s blazing. Hurtled over bumpy roads and through the entrance of the national park. Luke's eyes scanned the scattered cabins for signs of life; movement. Anything! He started to sweat again; whether from the stab wound or from his fear, he didn't know. He prayed every moment of the drive they weren’t too late.

Eventually, in the distance, they saw one cabin with its lights on. As the car slowed Luke spotted the colonel through the window. He couldn’t see Noah, but he saw Winston talking to somebody, and he knew it must be Noah.

A wave of relief rolled over him. Noah was still alive. He opened the door before the cruiser could fully stop; started a run up the grass bank to the cabin. But, before he could get even halfway there, he watched in horror as the colonel, and then the entire cabin, lit up in flashes of blue flame; quickly spreading red hot.

“Noah!” he screamed; tripped and fell to the grass. He scrambled back up, but somebody hooked him by his elbows in a vice like grip. “No! No, let me go! Noah! Noah!”

“Luke! Luke, stop!”

Luke recognized his father’s voice.

“Stop, son! I’m sorry… It’s too late… You can’t go in there!”

Luke felt every part of him die; every synapse numb cold. He sank to his knees in shock; stared wide eyed, unbelieving, at the burning cabin in front of him. His father’s strong arms wrapped his shoulders. It should have been a comfort, but Luke felt nothing. 

***

The FBI liaison officers fetched them from the airport as planned; right away headed east toward a motel. Holden and Lily were told Luke had been discovered there. Their moment of relief was short lived, however, when they found out Noah and his father were still at large. On the way, the agents received another call informing them Luke was on his way to a place called Big Bear Lake in a local police cruiser. Apparently he’d reported to the police of the colonel’s plans to end his life, along with Noah’s.

Lily cried out loud; Holden having to spend some time calming her down. In the meantime, the agents changed course and were heading to meet the police at the cabin in Big Bear Lake. By all accounts, they were not far behind. They hadn’t driven through the park for long before they saw the flashing lights of the police cars ahead of them. 

Holden turned when Lily pointed, “There’s Luke!”

As the car came to a standstill, Holden sprinted up the grass verge to grab Luke before he ran, unthinking, into the burning cabin. He could here Lily screaming in the background, but he held Luke firmly back to prevent him from running into the flames. The heat blowing back on the wind was intense. His heart bled for Noah and his son.

***

Noah watched as his father continued his ministrations with the gas can. He could taste the fumes; head spinning with them; back of his throat stinging. He had long since allowed the tears to flow freely; fear gripping his very being. Only the day yesterday they were blissfully enjoying the beaches and now his father would end his life. How could the tables have turned so quickly?

“Please don’t do this, Dad!” he pleaded, knowing it was of no use. Shocked, he watched as his father doused himself, his military uniform darkening in the flammable liquid.

“There is no reason to be afraid, son.” Noah couldn’t believe it when his father actually smiled at him. “Don’t you see?”

“No, Dad, please!” He was weeping uncontrollably. “Please…”

“I tried, Noah. I really tried. I tried to raise a good son. A decent person… I realize now that we cannot fix our relationship in this life. Too much has been damaged. But you are all I have, Noah. We need to make a clean start. This way we get to be together, as we should always have been.”

“Dad I _am_ a decent person. And I’ve tried to be a good son to you, despite all the terrible things you’ve done!” It was so difficult to speak through all the fear and sobs and vapors.

“I was willing to wait for you, Noah. I planned to give you a year or two to live out your dream in LA. I’ve come to realize I was wrong about that. It’s not everybody that can find success in such a fickle industry. I worried that it was a pipe dream for you. But you did it! You did it out of all the people who try and I am proud of you for that son.”

He squeezed Noah’s shoulder; walked to the kitchen counter to set the gas can down. He turned to Noah and removed a box of matches from his pocket. “But mostly, son, I was proud of you for cleaning up your act! For getting rid of that Snyder snake! For apparently becoming a man!”

“I _am_ a man, Dad!”

But Winston wasn’t listening. “Why, Noah? Why did you let him back in? _Why_?” His eyes glowed with anger as he removed a match from the box.

Finally Noah just snapped; years of repressed anger bursting to the surface. “You know why!” 

His father shook his head.

Noah pressed on. “Yes, you do! That’s why you used him! You’re a good soldier, Dad! Maybe even the best!” Noah’s mind was working overtime. “You did what any good soldier would do! You found my weakness and you used it against me!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Luke! You used him because you knew that I would do anything for him. You knew he was the _only_ reason I'd meet you anywhere! The _only_ reason I would go anywhere with you! And if you knew that… if you _know_ that… then… then you know the truth...”

“No!” His father shook his head, eyes wide.

“Yes!” Noah nodded his head. “You know that I love him! You know that I love him and that he loves me!” Noah laughed bitterly at the irony of it. “And that’s why it’s come to this… isn’t it?”

His father stood stock still, staring at him, a look of confusion on his face.

“Because you’ve accepted it, haven’t you? You’ve finally accepted that I’m gay! And… and you know you can’t change it! You know it’s something you have _no_ control over.”

It was all becoming so clear to Noah. He lost himself in a laugh of hysterical panic…

“Stop it!” His father’s anger was enough to ignite the cabin. “Stop it right now! I’m ordering you!”

Noah stopped, shaking his head. “So, you’d rather die… You’d rather die than have a gay son! You want to die and you want to take me with you…”

For the first time in his entire life Noah saw a deep sadness cross his father’s disappointed face. “Despite what you think, son, I have always loved you.” And with that he simply struck a match; allowed it to fall to the ground…

“No!” Noah screamed.

From that point on everything seemed to happen so fast.

His father’s body took no more than a second to light up in flames. Noah watched in fascinated horror as the flaming figure screamed its way toward him. From out of nowhere, something large barreled into Noah, pushing him over sideways in the chair and out of the path of his father. The Colonel stumbled, fell onto the hardwood floor instead.

The flames ignited the fuel soaked walls of the cabin. Noah found himself surrounded by blue, red and yellow heat. He coughed and sputtered, desperate for breath, expecting the flames to take him too. He flinched as an ax fell somewhere near his head; felt rather then saw the wooden chair smash to pieces. Two strong arms lifted him up from under his armpits; dragged him through the burning building and out of the back door, into the fresh night air.

He heaved the moment they fell outside and landed in a pile on the grass. Cool, soothing oxygen streamed into his burning lungs; he felt his wrists being freed from the ropes. His eyes were streaming and painfully blurred. He sat there choking up thick black smoke; something hammering inside his head. He looked up amazed. Somehow he was outside! Somehow he had escaped the blazing inferno that now lit up the night sky. His father’s funeral pyre.

“I’m leaving now… The police are here...”

Noah squinted up; for the first time noticed Joshua towering above him. He followed the man’s gaze, saw the distinctive blue and red flashes coming from the front of the cabin. He turned back to Joshua and rasped a shuddering, “Thank you…”

Joshua nodded. “You’re a good kid.”

And with that he disappeared into the surrounding woodland.

***

Holden and Lily watched Luke coming apart in front of them. With dismay, they could do nothing to comfort him. He wouldn’t allow anyone near him, and the sounds of complete anguish coming from him were unbearable.

Lily sobbed loudly in Holden’s arms and, every now and then, she would utter, “Noah... Oh, my god, not Noah…”

***

Luke shook the hands off…

He didn’t want their comfort…

He wanted to feel this loss…

This was the loss of Noah!

He wanted to feel the searing pain Noah must have felt in the heat of that fire. He wanted to suffer; to allow this loss to cut him in two, until he bleed out and died there.

But the hands were persistent as he continued to bat them back; eventually grabbing hold of his cheeks. Those hands held his head steady and he could hear a voice calling his name. The voice sounded like Noah and it was Noah’s face, Noah’s eyes that were in front of him. He thought how cruel his mind was to do this to him now.

“Why? Why?” he gasped in short, sharp breaths.

“Luke? Luke, it’s me. It’s _me_!”

Luke saw through the haze; for the first time wondered if this apparition might be real. The head nodded at him as though it could read Luke's thoughts.

Luke took the soot covered face in his hands and it felt warm, solid; wet with tears smudging lines down cheeks. He patted his way down from the shoulders to the waist and finally, barely daring to hope, he squeaked, “Noah?”

Noah nodded at him; grabbed hold of him; wrapped around him. Luke knelt there shocked, arms at his sides for a few seconds; finally lifting them up and placing them tightly around Noah.

They collapsed together.

***

They watched as a figure seemed to magically appear, stumbling from out of the black smoke. Holden felt Lily tense in his arms as she too noticed him. He was completely blackened by dirt and obviously on the point of absolute exhaustion, but it was him!

“Noah!” Holden heard Lily say. She began a mother's instinctive move toward him, but Holden held her back.

They watched Noah drop to his knees in front of Luke. Luke seemed to take a few minutes to recognize him, or to accept his presence, before they fell weeping into each other’s arms.

Holden took a deep breath; slowly let the air out…

***

Luke pushed Noah back to face him, “I thought you were inside!”

“I was…”

Luke shook his head in disbelief and unsteadily asked, “How?”

“It was Joshua.”

Luke took a moment to breathe deeply in and out, then punched Noah hard in the shoulder so he almost fell over backward. “You left me!”

“I’m sorry.” Noah’s eyes pleaded with him.

“God, Noah! I thought you were dead!”

“So did I… For a minute there...”

Luke grabbed him; hugged him in close again. 

After a while Noah said into his hair, “I told you I don’t like roller-coasters!”

Luke gave a weak laugh, quivering in his arms. “Same here, Noah! Same here!”


End file.
